La croisée des destinées
by Twin-Souls
Summary: UPDATE CHAPITRE 3! [OC] Quelques temps aprés son retour à Konoha, la rencontre que fait Sasuke avec une étrange jeune fille l'entraîne malgré lui dans une nouvelle aventure...
1. Prelude

La croisée des destinées

Prélude 

Un mot des auteurs : Avant de commencer, une petite précision : derrière « TwinSouls » il n'y a pas un mais deux auteurs. Selphie, la moitié pacifique et Atalia, la moitié maléfique, se sont réunies pour écrire cette fic. Pensez à nous laisser une petite review !

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Naruto » appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, pas à nous. Seuls Hikari, Kuroki et Jin sont à nous._

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée lorsque Hikari émergea enfin de l'immense forêt. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle marchait au cœur de ce bois sombre et inhospitalier et elle semblait enfin atteindre son but.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants sur une haute branche pour reprendre son souffle. S'appuyant d'une main sur le tronc, elle planta sa lourde épée noire à ses pieds.

La jeune femme profita de son arrêt pour étudier les alentours, ses yeux s'attardant quelques instants sur les murailles de pierre du village et leva soudain la tête pour admirer la montagne.

« Nous y voilà donc enfin… » Murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Là, dans la roche, avaient été sculptés le visage des cinq Hokages du village, preuve indubitable qu'elle était enfin arrivée à destination…

Son attention se reporta sur les portes du village tandis qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir. La jeune fille saisit la garde de son épée et sauta gracieusement à terre, puis, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, la fit disparaître, avant de se diriger d'un pas lent mais assuré vers l'entrée du village. Elle ne devait surtout pas paraître suspecte en se montrant armée. Elle voulait rester discrète.

La pluie s'intensifia et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact du tissu mouillé sur sa peau et de ses cheveux ruisselants. Elle retint un soupir en pensant qu'elle allait devoir dormir sous la pluie…

La jeune femme se présenta bientôt devant les deux gardes, trempée. Ils la regardèrent avec méfiance mais elle se contenta de leur sourire. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction, les gens avaient toujours un étrange comportement quand ils voyaient ses longs cheveux blancs nattés ou croisaient ses yeux tout aussi purs. C'était inhabituel et surprenant surtout quand ils réalisaient qu'elle n'était âgée que de 17 ans. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangée, contrairement à son frère dont les cheveux et les yeux étaient aussi sombres que les siens étaient clairs… son jumeau… son exact opposé… et la raison de sa présence ici…

« Halte ! Présentez-vous ! »

« Mon nom est Issho Hikari », Répondit-elle poliment. « Je suis à la recherche de mon frère et j'aimerai faire halte ici quelques jours avant de reprendre mon voyage. »

Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité: cet endroit était sa destination finale et elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de continuer son voyage une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé son frère, mais elle ignorait s'il lui faudrait attendre quelques jours ou quelques semaines avant qu'il ne se montre et il lui semblait préférable que les Ninjas la croient de passage…

L'homme la jaugea du regard puis se tourna vers son compagnon qui acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse. Il fit donc signe aux autres gardes, postés plus haut, d'ouvrir les portes.

« Vous pouvez y aller. » Dit-il en s'écartant.

« Bon séjour à Konoha. » Ajouta l'autre d'une voix pressée.

La jeune femme les remercia d'un sourire et pénétra dans le village caché au cœur des montagnes et des forêts. Un claquement se fit entendre derrière elle. La gigantesque porte double qui marquait l'entrée venait de se refermer.

- « Ainsi donc, je suis à Konoha. » Murmura-t-elle, songeuse.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention, il en fallait plus pour la décourager. Elle se mit à marcher dans le village, sans but précis. Son regard empreint de curiosité découvrait peu à peu des bâtisses et un décor qui n'avaient rien de familiers pour elle. Il lui avait toujours semblé que les villes étaient toutes les mêmes, mais son voyage l'avait amenée à découvrir des endroits pittoresques qu'elle ne pouvait même pas comparer avec l'endroit d'où elle venait. Les rues étaient désertes à cause de la pluie et elle en profita pour se familiariser quelque peu avec les lieux… Elle remarqua qu'une rivière traversait le village, et se décida à en suivre la berge. C'est à ce moment que ses muscles commencèrent à la faire souffrir. Elle avait voyagé toute la journée, tantôt courant sur les routes et les chemins, tantôt bondissant d'arbres en arbres. L'arrêt brutal qu'elle avait fait dans ses efforts combiné à la pluie glacée, l'avaient refroidie et la brûlure des courbatures se faisait maintenant ressentir. Elle continua pourtant à marcher, longuement, sans rencontrer âme qui vive puis remarqua un jeune homme qui marchait tranquillement dans sa direction, les mains dans les poches, l'air pensif. Il était plus grand qu'elle, mais devait avoir à peu prés le même âge. Le large bandeau qu'il portait autour du cou, et sur lequel était gravé un symbole en forme de feuille, la renseigna sur le fait qu'il était Ninja. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle ne put s'empêcher de les comparer à ceux de son frère. Ils étaient tout aussi noirs et reflétaient la même colère.

Son ventre lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, Hikari décida d'aborder le jeune homme, espérant qu'il lui indiquerait un endroit où elle pourrait manger convenablement.

« Excuse-moi… »

Le jeune homme l'étudia rapidement du regard:

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux, presque glacial. « Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici. »

« Ho, je m'appelle Issho Hikari. Je viens tout juste d'arriver. Je suis ici pour quelques jours avant de reprendre mon voyage. Je recherche mon frère. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Et les gardes t'ont laissés entrer ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait le reproche.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle quelque peu étonnée par sa réaction.

« Quelle bande d'incapables… »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu es soi-disant en voyage mais tu n'as aucun bagages, tu n'as pas d'armes mais portes pourtant une ceinture sur laquelle devrait se trouver une épée. De plus, tu portes une armure, à quoi te sert-elle si tu n'as pas l'intention de te battre ? » Expliqua-t-il. « Cela aurait dû suffire à te refuser l'entrée au village. Où est cette épée ? »

Hikari ne cilla pas et lui sourit en haussant les épaules d'un air désolé.

« Je suis partie un peu précipitamment… Je fais un long voyage, je suis donc parée à toutes les éventualités et puis, il est tout à fait normal d'avoir une armure pour se défendre en cas de besoin, surtout sur une terre peuplée de Ninjas. »

Le jeune homme continua de la fixer avec méfiance, ses réponses ne le satisfaisant pas.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Quelle question ? »

« Où est ton épée ? » Répéta-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'elle se moquait de lui.

« Je l'ai rangée. Je n'ai aucune raison de craindre pour ma vie ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais ne la quitta pas du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Questionna-t-il finalement, se souvenant qu'elle l'avait abordé.

« Je cherche un endroit où manger. Est-ce que tu peux me renseigner ? »

« Il y a le Ichiraku Ramen par là-bas. » Dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle lui sourit:

« Tu pourrais peut-être m'accompagner ? Je ne connais pas du tout la ville et je suis affamée ! Je t'invite ! »

Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'accepter. Cette fille lui paraissait louche et il voulait en savoir plus sur elle…

« Suis-moi. » Déclara-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, toujours souriante et le suivit en direction du petit restaurant, ignorant la pluie qui les entourait.


	2. Sous les larmes du Ciel

Chapitre 1 : Sous les larmes du Ciel 

Un mot des auteurs : Un grand merci à Sakoni, San-RSX, Moon cat 22 et Gimli, vos reviews nous ont fait très plaisir ! (Atalia pleure de joie) Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier Merci encore ! Continuez à nous écrire des petites reviews !

Atalia : J'ai fait un petit fanart pour illustrer le chapitre 1, vous pouvez le voir ici : http/eyesonmegimli.free.fr/indexfichiers/bienvenuefichiers/fics/atalia/dessins/Illus.05Hikari.jpg

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Naruto » appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, pas à nous. Seuls Hikari, Kuroki et Jin sont à nous._

* * *

« Hum, c'est délicieux ! » S'exclama Hikari en prenant une bouchée de son ramen.

Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de deux jours, et ne s'était arrêtée que quelques heures pour dormir.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement à son voisin qui ne l'avait pas quittée du regard depuis leur arrivée.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Répondit-il.

« Tu as tort ! C'est vraiment succulent, je suis sûre que je pourrais en manger des tonnes ! »

Il émit un ricanement ironique.

« On dirait Naruto… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Qui est Naruto ? »

Il la regarda à nouveau se demandant pourquoi il devrait lui répondre, puis réalisa soudain que s'il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, il devrait faire quelques concessions.

« C'est un… ami… » Dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Il n'aimait pas ça, la question l'avait pris au dépourvu et s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait plus que tout c'était bien ça. Cette fille dirigeait entièrement la discussion et ça l'exaspérait. Elle voulait détourner la conversation pour éviter de parler d'elle, il en était certain et cela la rendait encore plus douteuse à ses yeux.

« Qui es-tu, toi ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je t'ai déjà répondu, je suis Issho… »

« … Issho Hikari, en voyage à la recherche de son frère, ça oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, c'est la version officielle que tu ressortiras à tous ceux que tu rencontreras. Moi je veux la vérité. » Déclara-t-il, sûr de lui.

Il la dévisagea avec insistance, cherchant la moindre trace de nervosité ou de surprise. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle regarde derrière elle pour tenter de s'enfuir ou qu'elle ait un geste suspect, ce qui aurait confirmé ses doutes, mais au lieu de ça, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et lui sourit.

« Mais c'est la vérité ! » Dit-elle, légèrement embarrassée, comme si elle parlait à un fou. « Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom. »

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, comme pour se défier l'un et l'autre de trouver une trace de mensonge dans leurs paroles, ce qui frustrait énormément le jeune homme. Elle semblait sincère pourtant son instinct lui criait qu'elle cachait quelque chose… Détournant la tête, elle rompit leur échange visuel pour commander un autre bol de ramen et il en profita pour utiliser son Sharigan, redoutable pouvoir transmis de génération en génération dans son clan, aujourd'hui dévasté. Il rechercha une anomalie ou un gen-jutsu quelconque qui lui aurait permis de changer son apparence, mais ne pu que constater que son chakra était des plus banal… ce n'était qu'une fille faible, comme les autres. Il continua pourtant à la fixer quelques instants. Elle sentit son regard mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle ne rencontra que deux grands yeux noirs et froids. Quelque chose la gênait dans son regard mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi.

« Uchiha Sasuke. » Répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

« Très bien, enchantée Sasuke, maintenant si tu pouvais faire honneur au plat de Ramen que je t'offre, j'en serai très heureuse ! Tu vas me vexer si tu ne manges rien ! Je n'ai rien mis dans ton bol ! » Dit-elle en souriant d'un air amusé.

Il ne répondit pas et prit une bouchée de Ramen, la surveillant toujours du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait pas l'air nerveuse et rien dans son attitude ne pouvait laisser penser qu'elle mentait, ni même qu'elle s'inquiétait. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'essorer ses cheveux trempés et de fines gouttes d'eau ruisselaient le long de ses mèches blanches pour s'écraser ensuite sur le comptoir. Sa longue tresse laissait également des petites tâches sombres sur le sol derrière elle. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux et des yeux de cette couleur. Contrairement à Neji et Hinata, elle avait les iris cerclés de noir et sa pupille était, elle aussi, noire. Au premier abord, il avait pensé qu'elle faisait partie de la famille Hyuuga, mais la couleur de ses cheveux et la différence entre leurs yeux lui prouvait le contraire. Le fait qu'elle soit toute habillée de blanc la rendait encore plus étrange...

Il observa ensuite ses vêtements cherchant un quelconque indice sur sa provenance. Elle portait un bustier et un short blanc rendus légèrement transparents par l'eau. Elle ne pouvait pas être des environs, personne ne portait ce genre de vêtements par ici. En plus, elle ne portait pas de sandales mais de longues bottes blanches fermées par de grosses boucles argentées… c'était loin d'être commun, les ninjas de toutes les contrées qu'il connaissait portaient uniquement des sandales. Même les pièces de son armure semblaient déplacées. Il n'en avait jamais vu de telles : des épaulières garnies de pointes, des genouillères et des avants bras articulés… où avait-elle bien pu dénicher ce genre d'équipement ? La perplexité et la curiosité de Sasuke augmentèrent encore lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne portait aucun bandeau indiquant son village d'origine.

« Tu es bizarre… » Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Je sais, tout le monde me le dit. » Déclara-t-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux blancs.

« Non, je ne parle pas de ton apparence. » Protesta-t-il en la regardant toujours dans les yeux. « Il y a quelque chose en toi… quelque chose d'étrange… »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant. « Comme quoi ? »

« Humpf… »

Il ne répondit rien et croisa les bras, la laissant finir son bol avant d'en commander un troisième et de le terminer tout aussi rapidement.

Hikari le dévisagea à son tour, pensive, sans pour autant se démener de son sourire. Sasuke n'était pas un garçon ordinaire, il avait l'air très intelligent. Mais il se méfiait d'elle, peut-être même se doutait-il déjà de quelque chose. Il lui faudrait redoubler de prudence… De plus ses grands yeux noirs lui faisaient un drôle d'effet, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle… Elle était peut-être bizarre mais il l'était tout autant !

« Ha… Ça va mieux ! » Dit-elle en soupirant de satisfaction.

Elle se leva et déposa l'argent sur le comptoir avant de se tourner vers Sasuke.

« J'ai été très contente de discuter avec toi ! » Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. « Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie ! Salut ! »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et repartit en direction de la forêt, alors que l'orage se rapprochait…

Sasuke resta assis quelques instants après le départ d'Hikari puis se leva à son tour et sortit sous la pluie, incertain de la décision à prendre. Cette fille l'intriguait de plus en plus et il en aurait bien parlé à Kakashi ou directement à Tsunade, mais il pouvait aussi bien la suivre et utiliser son Sharigan si nécessaire… Il estima qu'il n'aurait pas de difficultés s'il devait se battre contre elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel : l'orage allait être violent, il fallait qu'il prenne une décision rapidement.

Il prit finalement la direction que la jeune femme avait prit quelques instants auparavant et la rattrapa sans pour autant la perdre de vue. Elle finit par sortir du village et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard méprisant aux gardes quand il passa devant eux pour la suivre.

Elle se dirigea vers la forêt et il l'approcha d'un peu plus près, la noirceur du ciel et la pluie battante le cachant suffisamment. Il la pourchassait donc silencieusement, quand soudain un éclair s'abattit un peu plus loin dans les bois, suivit par un assourdissant coup de tonnerre. Ils étaient à présent au cœur de l'orage… Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, se déplaçant agilement entre les arbres. Il était juste derrière elle, l'épiant prudemment. Il la poursuivit quelques instants, puis s'arrêta sur une branche sans la perdre de vue. Il lui semblait un peu trop facile de la poursuivre, comme si elle ne faisait aucuns efforts pour se dissimuler ou pour éviter de laisser des traces. Le laissait-elle la suivre volontairement ? Malgré la pluie et l'obscurité, il pouvait la pister sans trop de difficultés…

Il soupira. Valait-elle réellement la peine de se faire tremper pendant un orage et de perdre son précieux temps ? Il regarda la silhouette blanche s'éloigner petit à petit. Un éclair tomba à proximité, l'éblouissant. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, il ne la voyait plus. Il fit encore quelques pas, scrutant les alentours puis sentit quelque chose derrière lui et se retourna vivement.

« C'est moi que tu cherches ? » Dit Hikari en lui souriant, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Sasuke se retourna pour regarder derrière lui, là où elle était supposée se trouver puis reporta son attention sur la jeune fille sans laisser paraître sa surprise. Elle s'était suspendue à une branche, et, utilisant son chakra pour défier la gravité, elle se maintenait la tête en bas. Son visage était presque à la même hauteur que le sien, mais il devait relever légèrement la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Hmm… Tu es plutôt rapide… »

Il n'en revenait pas qu'une fille aussi… faible… aussi facile à repérer, soit aussi rapide.

« Oui. » Murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es une Ninja…? » Demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. « D'où viens-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Peut être avait-elle trahi son village, peut être même qu'elle était recherchée par les ANBU… pire, elle pouvait être au service d'Orochimaru ou des Akatsuki, et être là pour tuer Tsunade, ou encore capturer Naruto ou lui-même… Les questions et les soupçons s'enchaînaient et toutes les possibilités lui venaient à l'esprit.

Elle le regarda, surprise alors qu'un autre éclair tombait non loin. Se rétablissant avec grâce, elle atterrit à côté de lui.

« Non. Je ne suis pas une Ninja. » Répondit-t-elle en souriant. « Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suivais ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête, désorienté. Les apparences étaient contre elle ! Elle cachait forcément quelque chose !

Il serra les poings, agacé qu'elle évite toutes ses questions.

« Je veux savoir qui tu es. »

« Je te l'ai dit, pourquoi ne pas simplement me croire… » murmura-t-elle.

« Où est-ce que tu allais ? »

Elle sourit, amusée:

« Tu poses beaucoup de questions Sasuke. Mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je cherchais un endroit où passer la nuit. »

« Dans la forêt ? » Dit-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il ne la croyait pas le moins du monde.

« Oui, dans la forêt. » Répéta-t-elle. « Je cherchais un point d'eau, je sais qu'il y a une rivière pas loin d'ici… ce sera plus pratique pour moi… »

Sasuke ne sut pas comment réagir et secoua la tête:

« Tu ne vas pas sérieusement dormir dehors par ce temps-là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si. Je l'ai déjà fait ne t'inquiète pas. » Déclara-t-elle se mettant à rire.

Elle balaya une mèche trempée de ses yeux et regarda le ciel, l'air pensif.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu sais. L'orage va se faire plus violent… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas à l'hôtel ? »

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera encore mon voyage, je préfère ménager mes ressources. »

« Très bien, comme tu voudras. » dit-il en soupirant.

Il préférait abandonner pour le moment. La discussion ne menait à rien, il lui fallait choisir une autre tactique. Peut-être que l'espionnage se révélerait plus fructueux ?

Il la regarda une dernière fois puis fit demi-tour en direction du village, à travers la pluie battante et le tonnerre.

Il atteignit les portes du village et les passa pour la seconde fois, cette fois-ci dans l'autre sens. Ses pensées étaient toujours focalisées sur Hikari lorsqu'il parvint devant la porte de son appartement. Il entra et claqua la porte d'un coup de pied.

« Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle pour le moment… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ôta ses sandales et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain où il se déshabilla et laissa ses vêtements trempés en désordre sur le sol. Sans plus attendre, il fit couler la douche et se glissa en dessous. Immobile sous l'eau chaude qui le réchauffait doucement, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Hikari.

« Hikari… enfin si c'est vraiment son nom… » maugréa-t-il à voix haute.

Il sortit de la douche quelques instants plus tard, se sécha hâtivement, et mit ses vêtements à sécher. Il ramassa ses protèges-tibias et en arrivant dans sa chambre, les jeta négligemment sur son bureau. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, se contentant du faible halo de la lune. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa nuque et fixa le plafond. Par la fenêtre restée entrouverte, il percevait clairement le son répétitif des gouttes de pluie s'écrasant au sol. Un courant d'air fit claquer la porte de sa chambre, faisant frissonner son corps nu.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était préoccupé par cette étrange jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux blancs… Comment pouvait-elle dormir dehors par un temps pareil ? C'était forcément un mensonge… Mais alors, que faisait-elle ?

Quelque chose avait dû lui échapper. Il ressassa mentalement les moindres détails et se redressa subitement, les yeux écarquillés…

L'épée.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était une évidence ! Elle était entrée dans le village sans armes pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et faire un repérage, puis elle était repartie dans la forêt en pleine tempête. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela si ce n'était pour récupérer son épée ! Elle devait donc avoir l'intention de s'en servir cette nuit même.

Sasuke se précipita dans la salle de bain et se rhabilla aussi vite qu'il le put. Il se rua dehors prenant à peine le temps de refermer son appartement. Hâtivement et sans s'arrêter, il pris la direction de la forêt, là où il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard…

Après le départ de Sasuke, Hikari continua d'avancer. Elle trouva la rivière sans trop difficultés, et du haut de la branche où elle se trouvait, regarda le sol. Il était complètement boueux, même aux pieds des arbres où la terre avait moins de chances d'être mouillée. Levant la tête vers le ciel, elle remarqua que les éclairs avaient cessés, et seule la pluie battante persistait.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix » dit-elle en se rapprochant du tronc de l'arbre.

Elle s'assit, s'adossant au tronc, et appuya son épaule contre une branche voisine.

Elle pouvait enfin s'accorder un peu de repos. La distance qu'elle avait parcourue en peu de temps était immense, mais elle avait finalement atteint son but.

A cause de la tempête, la température était loin d'être idéale, et plus la nuit s'avançait, plus le froid l'envahissait. Hikari se replia sur elle-même, serrant sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

« Mon frère… »

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui. Il ne quittait ni son esprit, ni son cœur. Finalement, le froid et la fatigue ayant raison d'elle, Hikari s'abandonna au sommeil.

Sasuke pénétra dans la forêt, et sautant vivement d'un arbre à l'autre, il s'approcha du dernier endroit où il l'avait vue. Il s'arrêta soudain et concentra ses sens. Il pouvait sentir son chakra non loin de là. Elle n'était donc pas encore partie.

Peut-être attendait-elle un complice ? Il songea qu'il aurait peut être dû prévenir Kakashi. De toute façon, il était trop tard maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Ne sentant pas d'autre chakra, il estima qu'il valait mieux l'affronter tant qu'elle était seule. Dissimulant sa présence et son chakra, Sasuke s'avança vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il n'entendait pas d'autre son que celui de l'averse. Contournant l'arbre, il choisit d'arriver par derrière. Il sauta sur une branche et resta agenouillé. Baissant les yeux, il aperçut Hikari.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand il constata qu'elle dormait.

Oui, elle dormait. Tranquillement, paisiblement, au creux d'un arbre, elle dormait. Elle n'avait donc pas menti. Il resta perché sur sa branche, ne sachant plus que faire.

Finalement, il se décida à descendre à sa hauteur et atterrit silencieusement à ses côtés. Il la contempla quelques instants. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas son épée. Elle semblait fragile et sans défense ainsi recroquevillée. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu aisément la tuer dans son sommeil. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment déroutante.

Sasuke analysait la situation. Les possibilités, les questions et les solutions s'enchaînaient à toute allure dans sa tête. La meilleure solution était de la ramener à Konoha. S'il voulait en apprendre plus sur elle et savoir pourquoi son comportement était aussi curieux, il ne devait pas la quitter des yeux… Au moins jusqu'à ce que ses doutes se dissipent…

De petites gouttes d'eau dégoulinant des feuilles tombaient sur elle. Il se demanda comment elle avait pu s'endormir aussi sereinement dans un tel endroit et à un tel moment. Il s'accroupit prés d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras.

En un clin d'œil, elle se tint debout devant lui, prête à se battre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Il ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi dire. Il soupira d'un air exaspéré et la prit par le bras:

« Allez, viens. » Grogna-t-il en la tirant en direction du village.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser passer la nuit dehors, » commença t'il sans se retourner vers elle ni lâcher son bras. « Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni ce que tu veux, mais je ne vais pas te quitter des yeux tant que je ne saurais pas ce que tu fiches ici. Ton histoire sonne faux, et à la première erreur que tu feras je te tuerai sans hésiter. Donc, pour l'instant tu viens avec moi. »

Il attendait une réaction de sa part. En faisant pression sur elle, il lui montrait qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle avait intérêt à ne pas le prendre à la légère.

L'animosité que Sasuke montrait envers elle ne l'affectait pas. Elle comprenait la réaction du jeune homme, et se rendait tout à fait compte qu'elle devait lui paraître louche. Hikari afficha un sourire et secoua la tête.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes m'emmener ? » Demanda t'elle.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il s'était attendu à toutes les situations, sauf à celle-ci.

« Chez moi. »

C'était évident et il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autres possibilités s'il voulait garder un œil sur elle.

« Je… Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon… Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions moi-même ! Si tu tiens vraiment à me surveiller, tu n'as qu'à dormir ici avec moi ! » dit-elle malicieusement.

La perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Si encore il avait été loin de Konoha… mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour se tourner vers elle et jura un instant avoir vu une lueur de défi dans les yeux de la mystérieuse jeune fille. Mais il n'en était pas sûr… C'était peut-être tout simplement la pluie…

« Bon, et si je t'invite, tu acceptes ? » Soupira-t-il. « Pour te remercier des ramens ? »

Il détestait devoir se conduire 'gentiment' pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais il devait avouer qu'en général ça marchait plutôt bien…

Elle hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Sasuke se renfrogna un peu mais sembla satisfait et ils partirent en direction de la maison du jeune homme.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de son appartement. Pendant que Sasuke ouvrait la porte, Hikari attendait derrière lui. La pluie n'avait pas cessé. Sasuke entra et s'avança laissant la porte ouverte. Après un dernier regard vers le ciel, elle le suivit à l'intérieur. Sans un mot, il retira rapidement ses sandales dans l'entrée, et s'avança chez lui.

Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, s'assit à terre, et commença à déboucler méthodiquement ses bottes. Dans son dos, Sasuke la regarda faire quelques instants avant de disparaître derrière une porte. Une fois retirées, elle déposa ses bottes à côté des sandales de Sasuke avant de se tourner vers l'appartement, sans y pénétrer. Elle faisait face au séjour, où prenait également place la cuisine. A gauche, là où était entré Sasuke, se trouvait une porte, qu'elle supposa mener à la salle de bain, tandis qu'au fond de la pièce, se dressait une autre porte, certainement sa chambre. Le style de l'appartement était épuré et sobre, rien de superflu, à l'image de son propriétaire.

Un véritable appartement de célibataire.

Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain, séché et changé.

Elle interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'il lui envoya une serviette, qu'elle attrapa au vol.

« Rentres. » lui dit-il en remarquant qu'elle était restée sur le pas de la porte.

« Je ne veux pas mettre de l'eau partout, je vais d'abord me sécher un peu… »

« La salle de bain est là, tu peux y aller. »

Elle pris le soin d'essorer ses cheveux et ses vêtements du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle était totalement trempée…

Elle retira d'abord ses vêtements, qu'elle essora, puis défit sa tresse et essuya énergiquement ses cheveux avant de les peigner délicatement. Elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait été prise de court par les événements, jamais elle n'avait eu l'intention de passer la nuit chez quelqu'un…

Elle allait devoir redoubler de prudence car il avait été clair, s'il la laissait, ou plutôt l'obligeait à dormir chez lui, c'était tout simplement pour assouvir sa curiosité à son égard et maintenir une surveillance sur elle… Il ne savait rien d'elle et cela le dérangeait, elle en était tout à fait consciente… Elle espérait simplement qu'il resterait dans l'ignorance et qu'il ne se passerait rien jusqu'à son départ…

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre Sasuke installait le futon d'appoint.

C'était la première fois qu'il laissait quelqu'un entrer chez lui, et cela le rendait nerveux. Il vivait seul depuis l'âge de 7 ans, et n'était plus accoutumé à avoir quelqu'un prés de lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de prendre cette habitude. A cet instant, elle n'était qu'une intruse qui empiétait dans son espace personnel.

Il sourit sarcastiquement en songeant que la première fille à entrer chez lui était une parfaite inconnue en laquelle il n'avait aucune confiance… quelle ironie…

Lorsqu'elle émergea finalement de la salle de bain, Sasuke était assis sur son lit et fixait le sol. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre.

« Installes-toi là. » dit-il en désignant le futon d'un vague mouvement de la main.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge posée sur sa table de nuit, et remarqua ennuyé qu'il était presque deux heures du matin. Il était fatigué et n'aurait pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil avant de se lever.

« Il est plus que temps de… » Commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit en regardant enfin la jeune femme pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée. Hikari était assise sur le futon, en sous-vêtements, et terminait de tresser ses cheveux. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, et se maudissant intérieurement, remercia le ciel qu'elle soit trop absorbée par sa coiffure pour s'en rendre compte.

« Plus que temps de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle distraitement tout en en achevant sa natte.

« De dormir. » Acheva-t-il finalement.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers son placard. Il en sortit une de ses chemises avant de la lui tendre. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de jeter rapidement un œil sur elle. Il la regarda quelques instants et remarqua qu'elle avait gardé une mitaine à sa main droite. Il trouva cela curieux pour une fille qui n'avait sur elle que le minimum exigé par la décence. Ayant achevé sa natte, elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

« Mets ça. »

« Je… Non. » Fit-elle en regardant le vêtement qu'il avait dans la main.

Il la regarda, perplexe.

« Cette chemise est sèche », insista-t-il, « mets-là en attendant de pouvoir remettre tes vêtements. »

« Je… je ne veux pas porter de noir… »

« Quoi ! » Il était stupéfait.

Il secoua la tête, elle était décidément bien mystérieuse… Ce sentiment s'intensifia dans la tête de Sasuke quand devinant ses pensées et voulant éviter ses questions, Hikari enchaîna :

« Ecoutes, il est très tard et je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas envie d'argumenter avec toi pour une chemise. »

Coupant court à la conversation, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, Sasuke. »

Sasuke resta un instant immobile à la fixer. Finalement, il remit la chemise là où il l'avait prise, et se coucha à son tour. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il finit par s'endormir au fil de ses réflexions.


	3. Début du compte à rebours

Chapitre 2 : Début du compte à rebours 

Un mot des auteurs : Merci à Kabutokun, Moon Cat, Gimli, Sailor Ocean et Sakoni pour vos encouragements.

Un grand merci à Bill Carson pour les superbes fanarts qu'il a fait.

On ne peut pas vous « spoiler » l'histoire, mais on vous donne quand même quelques précisions . Sasuke n'est pas le personnage principal, même s'il a un rôle très important, l'héroïne c'est Hikari. Pour l'épisode de la chemise, vous saurez tout en temps voulu…

Merci 1000 fois de lire cette histoire et de lui donner une chance ! Pardonnez-nous notre retard et continuez à nous laisser des reviews !

Pour ce chapitre, après Hikari, c'est Sasuke qui est à l'honneur ! voici l'URL du fanart : http/eyesonmegimli.free.fr/fanworks/atalia/dessins/Illus.06Sasuke.jpg

Si le lien ne fonctionne pas, allez dans notre profil et rendez vous sur le site, section « Fanworks ».

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Naruto » appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, pas à nous. Seuls Hikari, Kuroki et Jin sont à nous._

* * *

Hikari ne dormit que quelques heures de plus. Elle se leva discrètement un peu avant l'aube, et profitant du sommeil de Sasuke, elle replia soigneusement les draps et quitta la chambre. Après s'être rapidement vêtue, elle fila à la cuisine et prépara un petit déjeuner pour le jeune homme avant de quitter l'appartement. C'était sa façon de le remercier… et puis, elle adorait cuisiner!

Le soleil commençait à se lever lorsqu'elle sortit dehors. L'aube illuminait Konoha. De l'orage de la nuit, il ne restait que des flaques d'eau.

Hikari marchait au hasard des rues, essayant de mémoriser les lieux, puis en passant devant les bains publics, elle décida d'y entrer. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se glissait dans une eau délicieusement chaude. Les moments de quiétude devenant de plus en plus rares, elle s'abandonna complètement aux plaisirs des sources chaudes. Elle sentait ses muscles endoloris par l'effort de son voyage lentement se décontracter. Assise dans le bassin, l'eau lui montait jusqu'au cou. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre les rochers et regarda le ciel dégagé de ce début de matinée. Lorsqu'elle était partie de chez elle quelques jours auparavant, le ciel était tout aussi clair.

Elle se remémora son départ précipité. Son frère tardant à se lever ce matin là, elle était entrée dans sa chambre pour le réveiller. Son cœur avait cessé de battre un instant quand elle s'était aperçue que la chambre et le lit étaient déserts. Puis, elle avait trouvé une lettre qu'il avait laissée là à son attention.

_« Hikari, ma sœur adorée, tu dois t'inquiéter et je m'en excuse. Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça…mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'ai pris une décision. Je vais chercher les réponses à mes questions. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où aller, quelqu'un m'attend… je l'entends… J'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus rester si je voulais comprendre. Je sais que ça va te mettre en colère, mais pardonne-moi. Attends-moi là où les cinq sages sont sculptés dans la falaise. Prends bien soin de toi d'ici là »_

Elle se rappelait cette lettre mots pour mots. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un départ si soudain de son frère. Elle n'avait que quelques vagues souvenirs de ce qui avait suivi. Elle s'était précipitée à sa recherche aussitôt, n'emmenant que ce qu'elle avait sur elle. Et maintenant, elle était là, savourant un bain chaud dans un bain public d'où elle pouvait voir cette fameuse « falaise aux cinq sages ». Le gazouillis d'un oiseau la tira de sa rêverie. Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau et la ressortit presque aussitôt en prenant une grande inspiration. Hikari s'ébroua avant de se relever et de faire quelques pas dans le bassin. Regardant d'un côté puis de l'autre, elle constata qu'elle était seule dans la portion réservée aux femmes, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant à cette heure matinale. Elle tendit l'oreille, attentive au moindre bruit venant de l'autre partie des bains, celle réservée aux hommes. Le regard fixé sur la haute palissade de bois qui séparait les deux bassins, elle se concentra pour détecter une présence mais ne ressentit pas la moindre trace de chakra.

Aucun son ne lui parvenait. Seul le léger clapotis de l'eau et le chant des oiseaux troublaient le silence qui régnait. L'endroit était désert. Hikari regagna sa place initiale et se rassit dans l'eau.

Soudain, le dessus de sa main droite commença à la brûler et à palpiter comme s'il s'agissait une plaie à vif. Elle la sortit doucement de l'eau et la plaça devant ses yeux. Sa mitaine ne l'avait pas quittée. Hikari ne l'enlevait d'ailleurs pratiquement jamais en dehors de chez elle. La sensation de brûlure s'accentua brutalement, la faisant se crisper. Elle se diffusait maintenant lentement dans tout son bras. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, son esprit s'embrumait alors qu'elle était prise de vertiges. Affalée contre les rochers, le paysage autour d'elle semblait tourbillonner sans aucun repère auquel se raccrocher et elle préféra fermer les yeux. La seule chose qu'elle ressentait était cette brûlure lancinante qui lui vrillait la main, et elle n'entendait plus qu'un son : celui de son cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort. Elle passa un doigt sous le bord du gant et s'apprêta à le retirer.

Aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, la douleur s'estompa pour finalement disparaître.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Elle remit soigneusement son gant en place, regardant sa main avec dégoût, et laissa retomber son bras dans l'eau. La première chose à laquelle elle songea était son frère. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle en était sûre.

Un bruit détourna son attention, une jeune femme brune aux yeux rouges venait d'entrer dans les bains. Elles se saluèrent d'un sourire, et Hikari décida de partir, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Sasuke se redressa brusquement dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés, inspirant comme s'il manquait d'air. Son esprit embrumé par le sommeil l'avait fait baisser sa garde, et au réveil, s'éclaircissant d'un trait, il s'était brusquement souvenu qu'il n'était pas seul. Tout du moins, qu'il n'était pas censé être seul. Il tourna vivement son regard vers le sol, et découvrit avec stupeur le futon d'appoint méticuleusement plié. D'un bond, il sortit de son lit et se précipita en dehors de sa chambre. Le séjour et la cuisine étaient déserts, et aucun son ne lui parvenait de la salle de bain. Par acquis de conscience, il ouvrit la porte. Vide.

« Et merde ! » Cracha-t'il.

Dépité, il alla prendre sa douche matinale. Hikari avait quitté les lieux sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Cet incident réveilla en lui ses soupçons de la veille. Elle avait été plus silencieuse qu'une ombre, et elle s'était coulée hors de chez lui sans un bruit. Une question jaillit alors dans son esprit : était-elle prodigieusement silencieuse ou avait-elle utilisé un genjutsu sur lui pour que son sommeil soit plus profond qu'il ne l'était normalement ?

Une fois douché et habillé, Sasuke se dirigea vers la cuisine. Surpris, il contempla la table : un petit déjeuner, composé de nato, d'un bol de riz assaisonné de sauce soja et d'un poisson grillé, y trônait.

« Mais comment a t'elle fait ça ? » Souffla t'il. « Elle a réussi à préparer tout ça sans faire un seul bruit ? »

Il allait de surprises en surprises. Sa méfiance reprenant le dessus, il jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à la nourriture, et, sans y accorder plus d'importance, jeta le tout à la poubelle. Les années qu'il avait passé auprès d'Orochimaru lui avaient appris à toujours être sur ses gardes. Quelles que soient les circonstances, il ne relâchait jamais sa vigilance et ne faisait confiance à personne. Et il se méfiait encore plus particulièrement de cette fille… Contrairement aux autres ninjas qui l'entouraient, l'insouciance n'avait pas de place dans sa vie.

Enervé, il jeta la vaisselle sans ménagement dans l'évier.

Sans se retourner, il quitta la cuisine, enfila ses sandales et sortit de chez lui. Cette journée commençait décidément bien mal… Sasuke était frustré d'avoir laisser filer cette fille. Pestant intérieurement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et le regard fixé au sol, il se dirigea vers les zones d'entraînement.

Lorsqu'elle sortit des bains publics, Hikari se sentait on ne peut plus étrange. D'un côté, elle était troublée par l'incident qui venait de se produire, et de l'autre, elle se sentait délassée. Elle avait pris soin d'elle comme elle n'avait pu le faire depuis longtemps. Les bains dans les rivières, quand elle avait la chance d'en trouver, n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le corps.

Son ventre émit un petit gargouillis. Elle avait préparé un petit déjeuné à Sasuke ce matin mais elle n'en avait pas pris un elle-même. Tout en flânant dans Konoha, elle essayait de retrouver l'endroit où elle avait été en compagnie de Sasuke. La matinée était largement entamée lorsque, fatiguée de chercher, elle décida de s'asseoir au comptoir d'un marchand ambulant. Elle déjeuna rapidement puis repartit, sans direction précise.

Comme poussée par une force invisible, elle se retrouva bientôt aux pieds de la falaise des Hokages. Impressionnée par l'immense sculpture, mais aussi dévorée par la curiosité, elle décida de suivre les marches qui serpentaient le long de la falaise et s'élevaient jusqu'à son sommet. L'escalade fut longue sans être difficile. Hikari n'était pas pressée et elle prenait tout son temps. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'elle parvint au sommet. La vue qu'elle avait du village et de ses environs lui coupa le souffle. A ses pieds, s'étalait le village caché parsemé de verdure et entouré de murailles; alentour se déployaient forêts et plaines. Elle s'assit sur le bord, une jambe dans le vide, l'autre ramenée vers elle. Elle appuya son bras sur son genou. Une légère brise agitait les arbres et faisait s'envoler ses cheveux. Laissant ses pensées se perdre avec le vent, elle se remémora son frère.

Kuroki…

…Où es-tu mon frère ?

Elle revoyait ses longs cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux sombres qui reflétaient une profonde tristesse mais aussi une colère brûlante. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Un regard suffisait.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle repensa aux regards ébahis que leur lançaient les gens qui apprenaient leur lien de parenté. Que ce soit au niveau de leur physique ou bien de leur caractère, Hikari et Kuroki étaient complètement dissemblables.

Dissemblables ? Non, pas vraiment, se reprit-elle mentalement. Nous sommes plutôt opposés, mais étrangement, c'est ce qui nous rapproche le plus… comme si nous étions les deux faces d'une même pièce…

Elle mourrait d'envie de le revoir. Il était la seule famille qui lui restait.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de partir aussi précipitamment ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le percevait au plus profond de son être, et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Hikari sentait que son frère était proche, elle détectait sa présence, mais quelque chose, comme une ombre malveillante l'éloignait d'elle.

Les derniers rayons rougeoyants du crépuscule tombaient sur elle lorsqu'elle se releva. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures assise sans bouger perdue dans ses pensées et elle était un peu engourdie. Après s'être étirée, elle repris le chemin qu'elle avait pris plus tôt en sens inverse, et redescendit de la falaise des Hokages.

Arrivée au pied de celle-ci, elle se dirigea machinalement vers la forêt.

« Voilà qui est étrange », dit-elle. « J'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité dans la forêt, comme si rien ne pouvait m'y arriver… »

Comme la nuit précédente, elle se dirigea vers la rivière. Il n'avait pas plu de la journée et il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il pleuve durant la nuit. Le sol était encore humide, mais plus boueux comme il l'avait été.

Elle sauta dans un arbre et s'assit sur une branche. Les jambes balançant dans le vide, elle regardait le sol. Elle n'avait même pas envie de retourner au village pour manger quelque chose avant de dormir. Elle se cala contre le tronc et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient à l'horizon. Oubliant où elle se trouvait, elle se redressa brusquement et failli tomber de son perchoir. Elle s'agrippa de justesse à une branche et retrouva son équilibre.

« Eh bien ! Quel réveil ! » Fit-elle à haute voix.

Puis, sautant lestement d'une branche à l'autre, elle gagna Konoha pendant que le soleil se levait. L'odeur fraîche des bois et la douceur ambiante lui promettaient une belle journée.

Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard devant les portes du village. Les gardes n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux de la veille. Ils la laissèrent malgré tout entrer sans encombres, mais ils la dévisagèrent plus longuement.

Durant son voyage, elle n'avait jamais passé plus de douze heures au même endroit, et elle était heureuse de pouvoir prendre un peu de repos.

Avançant sans se presser dans les rues qui s'éveillaient, Hikari se dirigea sans hésitations vers les bains. Une aussi belle journée se devait de commencer par un bon bain. Elle entra dans l'établissement, où, comme la veille il n'y avait que la tenancière. Elle jeta un regard au ciel et décida de laver ses vêtements d'abord. Ils auraient tout le temps de sécher pendant qu'elle prendrait son bain.

Après un lavage énergique, elle étendit son linge et put enfin entrer dans le bassin. Elle s'assit en bordure, s'appuya contre les rochers et ferma les yeux. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, des voix provenant de l'autre côté lui parvinrent. Curieuse, Hikari tendit l'oreille, et discerna trois voix différentes qui semblaient appartenir à de jeunes hommes. Grâce aux bruits d'eau agitée qui s'ensuivirent, elle devina qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans le bassin.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama l'un d'eux.

Elle distingua un petit rire suivi d'un bruit de pas.

« NON ! » S'écria l'autre.

Un grand bruit d'éclaboussure éclata et avec lui les cris de deux des trois garçons. Hikari n'eût aucun mal à imaginer ce qui s'était passé et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« NARUTO ! » Grondèrent deux voix à l'unisson.

L'intéressé rit à gorge déployée.

« Vous verriez vos têtes ! »

« Ça te fait rire ! »

« Allez allez ! Vous allez pas en mourir ! Ce n'est que de l'eau ! »

« NARUTO ! J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi qui faisais tout ce raffut ! » Tonna une quatrième voix.

Cette dernière était plus grave, et plus rauque. Sans doute appartenait-elle à l'homme qui s'occupait de l'onsen pour les hommes, et celui-ci n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode.

Hikari se désintéressa du chahut de ses voisins pour reporter son attention sur son propre bain.

Déjà délassée par celui de la veille, elle fut plus rapide, et ne tarda pas à sortir, rafraîchie.

De bonne humeur, Hikari chemina dans les rues du village, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle flânait simplement, se disant qu'elle s'arrêterait pour manger quelque chose quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir.

Elle avait déjà sillonné plusieurs rues lorsqu'une voix retentit à quelques mètres d'elle :

« Aaaaaaaahh ! Des ramens ! Itadakimasu ! »

Au son de cette voix, elle s'arrêta net. Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part, et se tourna pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Hikari ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était devant l'Ichiraku Ramen. Et dire qu'elle l'avait cherché toute une matinée sans pouvoir le retrouver… D'où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir la personne qui avait parlé. Curieuse, elle s'avança donc en direction du petit restaurant, et entra. Un seul tabouret était pris, elle décida de s'asseoir directement à côté de son occupant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous désirez, jeune fille ? » Le cuisinier s'adressait à elle avec un grand sourire.

« Euh… je vais prendre des ramens au miso ! » Déclara t'elle joyeusement.

Alors que le cuisinier lui préparait sa commande, Hikari regarda son voisin. Celui-ci était en train de dévorer littéralement un bol de ramens.

« Dis moi… » Commença t'elle, « Tu étais bien aux bains tout à l'heure, non ? »

Le jeune blond tourna la tête vers elle les yeux interrogateurs. Il engloutit plus qu'il n'avala ce que contenait sa bouche avant de parler :

« Oui ! Comment tu sais ça ? » Il planta ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens, attendant la réponse.

« J'étais moi aussi aux bains ce matin »

« Hé ! Mais alors c'est toi que j'ai entendu rire de l'autre côté ! » S'écria le jeune garçon en pointant son doigt vers elle.

« Je crois bien ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

« Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto et je suis le plus grand ninja de Konoha ! » Déclara le jeune homme en levant le pouce.

« Je m'appelle Issho… »

« Hikari »

Surpris, ils se retournèrent ensemble pour savoir qui venait de parler.


	4. L'appel des Ténèbres

Chapitre 3 : L' Appel des Ténèbres

Un mot des auteurs : Un grand pardon à tous ceux que nous avons fait attendre aussi longtemps et un grand merci à ceux qui continueront à lire cette histoire. Malgré les apparences, Hikari et ses amis ne sont pas morts, et leurs auteurs non plus…

On en profite donc pour remercier Gimli pour son soutien continuel, Bill dont la foi ne faiblit pas p, Iriahime et Dragonise si elles veulent bien continuer à nous lire, Miyu-chan qui franchit la barrière des langues, Sakoni, Sailor Ocean, Elenthya et Kyotsuki qui nous ont donné tous les encouragements qu'un auteur pourrait demander ! et enfin, merci à tous les nouveaux qui vont nous découvrir (enfin on espère…)

Disclaimer _: Les personnages de « Naruto » appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, pas à nous. Seuls Hikari, Kuroki et Jin sont à nous._

La silhouette sombre qui se découpait devant eux s'avança un peu plus. Les yeux de Naruto s'éclairèrent.

« Ah ! Sasuke ! » S'exclama Naruto avec un grand sourire. « Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda t'il surpris.

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Depuis qu'il était entré, il n'avait pas quitté Hikari des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? » Cracha t'il à son attention.

« Comme tu peux le constater je déjeune en compagnie… » elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son voisin avant de poursuivre « …de ton ami ».

Sasuke la foudroya du regard en entendant sa réponse. Etait-il possible qu'elle ne soit pas en présence de Naruto par hasard ? Le village de Konoha était grand, et à moins de chercher, elle avait peu de chances de le trouver accidentellement. Il se reprocha mentalement sa négligence pour lui avoir donné cette information.

Pour avoir vécu avec Orochimaru et avoir pris part à ses machinations pendant quatre longues années, il avait d'abord appris à ne faire confiance à personne et ensuite, que seuls les idiots croyaient au hasard. De plus, il savait que les membres de l'Akatsuki essayaient toujours de s'emparer des Jinchûriki, dont Naruto faisait partie…

Il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers les mains de la jeune fille pour vérifier qu'elle ne portait pas la bague typique grâce à laquelle on les reconnaissait. Il n'en voyait pas à ses doigts, et elle ne semblait pas non plus avoir de marque prouvant qu'elle aurait pu la retirer.

Rien ne lui prouvait donc que la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui appartenait à la tristement célèbre organisation; mais rien ne lui prouvait le contraire non plus. Elle pouvait aussi bien porter un déguisement ou encore être un nouveau membre qui n'avait pas encore reçu ses attributs. Après les pertes qu'ils avaient subies au sein de leurs rangs, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils cherchent à recruter de nouveaux Ninjas.

Et cet idiot de Naruto qui faisait confiance à n'importe qui ! En cela, il ressemblait à ce vieux pervers de Jiraiya: dés qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, il était persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait pas être mal intentionnée. Apparemment, il n'avait rien retenu de ses précédentes expériences. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'agresserait sur-le-champ pour la forcer à se défendre. Mais peut-être ferait-il tout aussi bien de l'ignorer ? Il se demanda même s'il ne pouvait pas la tuer directement pour éviter les mauvaises surprises… Etait-il donc le seul dans tout le village à se méfier d'elle ? Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de la présence de cette étrangère sortie de nulle part qui déambulait dans les rues comme si de rien n'était.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi. Tu ne devais pas soi-disant partir à la recherche de ton frère ? »

La jeune fille n'était pas plus impressionnée que cela par l'agressivité qu'il montrait à son égard, et resta placide, ignorant ses regards haineux.

Elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs, comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle-même se trouverait suspecte dans la même situation…

Elle devait réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait lui répondre sans prendre de risques. Hikari ne s'était pas attendue à le revoir aussi vite. Bien évidemment, elle aurait dû se douter qu'un garçon comme Sasuke n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise si facilement.

Pour l'instant, sa plus grande crainte était que le jeune Ninja, qui semblait poussé à bout, ne l'agresse, car elle n'était pas sûre de la conduite à tenir. La jeune fille n'était pas de nature belliqueuse mais il lui faudrait bien se défendre. Et là, au milieu de la foule, en territoire ennemi et inconnu, elle serait vite stoppée. Il ne lui resterait que la fuite comme option, mais là aussi, c'était prendre un gros risque, car la moitié du village se lancerait sans doute à ses trousses, Sasuke le premier, pour l'attraper.

Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à être arrêtée et jetée au fin fond d'un cachot comme une vulgaire criminelle pour y être interrogée par des ninjas qui seraient, elle n'en doutait pas un instant, bien pires que Sasuke. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être retenue si elle ne voulait pas rater son frère. Tout ce qu'elle voulait d'ailleurs, c'était le retrouver et repartir avec lui comme elle était venue.

Elle se résigna à lui donner quelques informations pour qu'il relâche un peu la pression qu'il maintenait sur elle. Elle garda son sourire plaqué sur son visage tandis qu'elle réfléchissait avec soin à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

« Oh Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!!? »

L'intervention du jeune blond ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Pour la première fois, Sasuke détourna son regard sombre de celui d'Hikari pour fixer Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? » Demanda t'il sèchement.

Naruto prit un air renfrogné pour lui montrer qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être ignoré comme ça. Il se cala sur son tabouret, croisa les bras et finit par lui répondre boudeur :

« Rien. »

Il ne mentait pas. Hikari n'avait même pas eu le temps de se présenter correctement. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et sans ciller, reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu manigances, mais je finirai par trouver. » dit-il d'un air menaçant. « Au moindre problème… »

« Je sais, tu me tueras sans hésiter. » L'interrompit-elle en souriant. « Puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir me lâcher d'une semelle, pourquoi ne pas commencer par déjeuner avec nous ? »

« Voilà pour vous jeune fille ! » S'exclama joyeusement le cuisinier tout en déposant un bol sur le comptoir.

Le sourire de la jeune fille le désarma complètement. Etait-elle idiote ? Se moquait-elle de lui ? Ou n'avait-elle simplement rien à craindre ? Encore une fois, il n'avait que des doutes à son sujet.

Dédaigneux, Sasuke la toisa ouvertement.

« J'ai déjà déjeuné »

« A ce propos ! » Enchaîna t'elle, « As-tu aimé ce que je t'avais préparé ? »

Il se remémora le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé à son attention et qu'il avait jeté sans même y toucher. Il n'était quand même pas stupide au point de manger quelque chose de suspect. Pour lui, cette question n'était pas anodine. Elle avait dû empoisonner la nourriture, et elle attendait de voir sa réaction. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était sûr de rien pour le moment.

« Hmpf ! »

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Sans se départir de son air maussade, il leur tourna le dos et partit aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé.

- « Sasuke ! »

Une dernière fois, Naruto avait tenté de l'interpeller pour obtenir des réponses. Fidèle à lui-même, Sasuke continua de l'ignorer et poursuivit son chemin.

Dépité, le jeune blond se tourna vers sa voisine.

« Comment tu as rencontré cet abruti ? » demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Devant sa franchise et sa spontanéité, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lui répondre :

« Je suis arrivée ici il y deux jours, et mis à part les gardes, c'est la première personne que j'ai rencontré. »

« Pas de chance ! » s'exclama Naruto.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Une fois calmés, ils se retournèrent vers le comptoir pour reprendre leur déjeuner, interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée de Sasuke.

Une délicieuse odeur de ramens emplit les narines d'Hikari et fit gargouiller son ventre. Naruto, lui, était déjà en train de humer le contenu d'un nouveau bol d'un air radieux.

Sans faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, Hikari approcha la main du pot où se trouvaient les baguettes pour en prendre une paire et effleura celle du jeune homme qui en faisait de même. A ce soudain contact, un frisson parcourut son corps, lui hérissant les cheveux. Le dessus de sa main droite commença à la brûler tandis qu'un éclair de douleur lui vrillait la tête. La jeune fille en resta le souffle coupé prise de vertiges. Stupéfaite, elle dévisagea immédiatement son voisin, mais celui-ci, maintenant occupé à dévorer son repas, ne semblait pas avoir ressenti quoi que ce soit. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle ne souffla pas un mot et essaya de garder un air aussi naturel que possible. L'élancement de sa main s'estompant peu à peu, elle en profita pour saisir une paire de baguettes et commença à manger tout en réfléchissant.

Elle pensa d'abord que c'était une crise comme celle qu'elle avait eu la veille, mais comme la douleur ne se répandait pas dans son bras, elle réalisa soudain que c'était Naruto qui était à l'origine de ce réflexe. Son corps avait réagit de lui-même, et plutôt violemment, à un simple effleurement de sa main. Les suppositions fourmillaient dans sa tête, toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Les questions qu'elle voulait lui poser lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais elle n'osa pas aborder le sujet ouvertement. Comment l'aurait-elle pu de toute manière ?

Si elle se lançait sur ce sujet, elle ne manquerait pas de piquer la curiosité du jeune garçon, et, immanquablement, il lui poserait des questions…Mais ce qu'elle redoutait par-dessus tout, c'était les raisons de cette réaction foudroyante. Et elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour lui faire part de ses craintes.

Cette rencontre inattendue soulevait un nouvel espoir qui pouvait changer sa vie… et celle de son frère.

Elle n'osait plus le regarder de peur qu'il ne lise ses pensées, et continua à manger en silence.

L'appétit coupé par cette étrange réaction, Hikari se contenta de terminer son bol de ramens sans en commander d'autres cette fois-ci. Mal à l'aise, elle décida qu'elle devait s'éloigner de Naruto… pour le moment tout du moins…

Ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons, elle fit mine d'être repue et se leva lentement. Si elle partait comme une voleuse, elle ne manquerait pas de s'attirer la méfiance de Naruto, et celle de Sasuke lui suffisait déjà largement. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de se courber légèrement pour le saluer.

« Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré ! J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir ! »

Elle était tout à fait sincère en disant cela. Autant elle voulait éviter à tout prix le sombre Sasuke, autant elle aurait aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec l'énergique Naruto.

La jeune fille était persuadée qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance… Sa gentillesse se lisait dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Dés qu'elle aurait retrouvé son jumeau, elle reviendrait lui parler. A ce moment là, elle pourrait s'exprimer sans crainte. Pour l'instant, c'était cette sensation bizarre qui l'obligeait prendre ses distances, mais elle était absolument certaine que c'était ce qui la rapprocherait de lui bientôt…

Oui, bientôt…

Un peu rassurée par ses pensées, elle commença à partir d'un air joyeux.

« Hey ! Hikari-chan ! » cria le jeune blond la bouche encore pleine de ramens. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de s'esclaffer devant sa familiarité. Décidément, Sasuke et lui étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de lui répondre.

« J'ai bien besoin d'un peu d'exercice ! Je pense que je vais aller m'entraîner un peu.»

Elle ne mentait pas. Elle avait besoin de faire autre chose que flâner dans le village et courir.

« Alors dans ce cas… » Il avala avant de poursuivre, toujours en criant, « …sort par la porte nord, et vas à gauche. Il y a des zones d'entraînement. »

« D'accord ! Merci pour le renseignement ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, il prit un air faussement sérieux et croisa les bras.

« Fais attention… Ne vas pas dans celles qui sont clôturées… Elles sont piégées de partout ! »

Elle réprima un sourire en devinant que le jeune homme avait dû tomber dans plus d'un de ces fameux pièges.

Tout en faisant son possible pour prendre l'air le plus solennel et grave qu'elle pouvait, Hikari se redressa et raidit tout son corps. Surpris par sa réaction, Naruto la fixait avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Avait-il dit une bêtise qui l'avait vexée ? Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le transperçant de son regard sans couleur.

« Je ne parlerai pas non plus aux inconnus, promis ! »

Ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps, elle commença à pouffer, bientôt suivie de Naruto, et tous deux éclatèrent franchement de rire.

« Hey ! et n'accepte pas leurs friandises ! » relança-t-il.

Riant de plus belle, ils étaient trop distraits l'un comme l'autre, pour se rendre compte qu'un corbeau, perché sur un toit voisin, les observait. Ses petits yeux noirs brillants n'avaient rien manqué de leurs échanges…

Quelques instants plus tard, elle quittait Naruto, non sans avoir pris chaleureusement congé de lui, et sortait du petit restaurant d'un pas léger pour se diriger vers la porte nord comme il le lui avait indiqué.

Il lui fallait d'abord traverser une rue commerçante, qui, à cette heure de la journée fourmillait de passants. Plus en avant dans la rue, petites boutiques, échoppes et restaurants s'alignaient dans un apparent désordre. Ceux qui arpentaient la rue, aussi bien citadins ordinaires que ninjas de toute sorte, avaient tous l'air affairés et déterminés. Les senteurs des divers étals filtraient la foule pour parvenir jusqu'à elle, lui chatouillant le nez.

Elle serpenta à travers les rues, tantôt peuplées, tantôt quasiment désertes et parvint dans un quartier résidentiel.

Semé de grandes demeures dissimulées derrières des palissades de bois, d'arbres et de quelques passants, les rues étaient bien plus calmes. Ceux qu'elle croisait maintenant avaient plus l'air de promeneurs que de gens occupés. En tout cas, moins que ne l'étaient leurs concitoyens… Sans doute devaient-ils flâner tout comme elle l'avait fait elle-même, décida-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea plein nord, longeant ce qui semblait être une rue importante, jusqu'au mur d'enceinte de Konoha. Arrivée devant l'énorme porte à doubles battants, les gardes lui ouvrirent nonchalamment.

Saluée par la douce brise d'un beau début d'après-midi, Hikari dépassa rapidement les portes du village et s'engouffra dans la forêt avoisinante.

Au moment même où Hikari passait les immenses portes pour quitter Konoha, à des kilomètres de là, un jeune homme entièrement vêtu de noir poussait de lourdes portes pour entrer dans une sombre demeure souterraine.

Il rêvait de ce lieu obscur qui lui promettait d'éteindre la colère qui le consumait. Depuis sa naissance, il avait cherché à apaiser son cœur tourmenté, sans succès. Maintenant, il touchait au but… plus que quelques pas, et les réponses qu'il attendait depuis tout ce temps allaient enfin lui être données !

Terrés dans les recoins sombres de cet endroit, une soif de pouvoir inextinguible et la froide morsure de la mort guettaient les malheureux qui s'y aventuraient de leur plein gré…

Oublieux du reste du monde à l'exception du chant de sirène qui le faisait avancer, Kuroki fit un pas en avant et déboucha dans un long couloir finissant dans les ténèbres. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, la lumière se faisait rare et précieuse. Des rats filaient quelque part devant lui. Derrière résonna le claquement mat des portes massives qui se refermaient. L'écho retentit dans le silence.

Il semblait être seul dans le noir, mais il n'était pas dupe. Les couloirs de cette demeure n'étaient jamais déserts, seul le talent malsain des ninjas tapis dans l'ombre pouvaient entretenir l'illusion. Il s'avança lentement. Le seul bruit perceptible était le martèlement sourd de ses pas.

Un étrange sentiment de solitude l'envahi. Il n'était pas seul physiquement, mais dans son cœur, oui. Il avait laissé derrière lui ceux qu'il chérissait le plus dans sa vie.

Hikari…

… te reverrai-je un jour ?

Il aurait voulu l'oublier, fermer les yeux. Plus de douleur ni de larmes, ne plus sentir que la froideur des ténèbres, se laisser sombrer sans se débattre… Ô combien il aurait aimé croire que la vie n'était qu'un doux rêve et que le noir pouvait devenir blanc…

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son avenir était devant lui, il l'attendait. Il ne fallait pas abandonner maintenant ! Pas après tout ce chemin !

« Mon destin est mien » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, et il continua à avancer dans les ténèbres.

Parcourant les couloirs et traversant les salles sans s'arrêter, il savait exactement où il devait aller. Quelques instants plus tard, Kuroki déboucha dans une grande pièce sombre ensevelie sous un linceul de brume et éclairée d'étranges lueurs bleutées.

Il semblait n'y avoir ni murs, ni sol, ni plafond, mais une sensation d'oppression étouffait tous ceux qui osait y pénétrer, amis comme ennemis.

Une voix mielleuse résonna:

« Sois le bienvenu mon enfant de la Nuit, dans mon monde chaotique où tous les rêves peuvent se réaliser. »

Sortant de l'ombre, le maître des lieux, le seigneur Orochimaru, releva brusquement les yeux en direction du rêveur.

« L'équilibre n'est qu'une forme étrange de la folie… Ouvre ton âme et goûte à la puissance de mes Ténèbres ! »

Perchée en haut des remparts, une silhouette sombre, qui n'avait pas quitté la jeune fille des yeux, quitta sa cachette et s'élança silencieusement à ses trousses, toujours dissimulée par le dense feuillage d'un arbre. Bondissant sans bruits dans les plus hautes branches des arbres, Sasuke avait étudié en détail les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui pour obtenir les informations qu'il désirait.

La meilleure solution était d'avoir recours à ses talents d'espion pour découvrir la vérité, puisque l'intimidation ne semblait pas avoir d'effets sur elle. Elle devait être bien entraînée et avoir les nerfs solides pour ne pas encore avoir commis une erreur qui lui aurait coûté la vie…

Mais Sasuke était déterminé: armé de nombreux kunais et shurikens, de son katana et de plusieurs rouleaux de jutsus, il bénéficiait aussi de l'entraînement spécial digne d'un Hokage qu'il avait reçu d'Orochimaru…

La forme indistincte du jeune ninja se faufilait à travers les frondaisons tout en suivant la jeune fille des yeux alors qu'elle s'enfonçait rapidement dans les bois.

Hikari n'avait pas conscience d'être suivie… enfin, à ce qu'il lui semblait. Il avait déjà été surpris une fois, et il ne s'y laisserait plus reprendre.

Pendant un instant, il eut la même impression que lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée en train de dormir dans un arbre: complètement vulnérable au monde extérieur. L'attitude de la jeune fille était des plus déroutante…

Le doute se répandit dans son esprit. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait dit la vérité ? Dans ce cas là, elle n'aurait effectivement rien à craindre… Non. Il y avait trop d'ombres au tableau, et Hikari semblait trop innocente pour être honnête.

Traversant promptement des buissons et des arbustes sauvages, Hikari déboucha dans une immense clairière. C'était le lieu idéal pour s'entraîner. D'après les marques laissées dans l'écorce des arbres, ce n'était pas la première fois que cet endroit était utilisé.

Embusqué dans de hautes branches, Sasuke gardait un œil sur la forêt, au nord du chemin qu'avait emprunté la jeune fille. Peut-être qu'un complice allait pointer le bout de son nez pour la rejoindre. Des ombres planaient dans les buissons verdoyants, et un petit glapissement se fit entendre. Un écureuil un peu curieux jaillit au bord de la clairière, observa Hikari de loin et fila aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Sasuke refréna un soupir d'agacement reportant son regard sur celle qui l'intriguait tant.

S'il ne se faisait pas remarquer, il lui suffirait d'un peu d'observation pour en savoir un peu plus long sur elle…


End file.
